


[Podfic] Come Away to the Water

by kalakirya



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leobrat's story</p><p>
  <i> Come away, little lass, come away to the water. Away from the light you always knew. We are calling to you...
Naevia was born, and then lived her whole life.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come Away to the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come Away To The Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468367) by [leobrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobrat/pseuds/leobrat). 



**Title:** Come Away To The Water

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Content Notes:** graphic depictions of violence, major character death, rape/non-con

 **Length:** 03:26:11

**Music:** [Come Away to the Water cover by Dasha & Nicole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SivCHE8u-DQ)

 

 **direct downloads:** [mp3 (188MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bSpartacus%5d%20Come%20Away%20to%20the%20Water%20mp3.zip) | [m4b (114MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bSpartacus%5d%20Come%20Away%20to%20the%20Water%20m4b.zip)

 

**streaming and chapter direct downloads**

[chapter one (00:45:55, 42.1MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/come%20away%20to%20the%20water%20-%20ch1.mp3)

[chapter two (00:52:50, 48.4MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/come%20away%20to%20the%20water%20-%20ch2.mp3)

[chapter three (00:54:01, 49.5MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/come%20away%20to%20the%20water%20-%20ch3.mp3)

[chapter four (00:42:40, 39.1MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/come%20away%20to%20the%20water%20-%20ch4.mp3)

[podficcer's notes (00:10:44, 9.88MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/come%20away%20to%20the%20water%20-%20podficcer's%20notes.mp3)

 

cover by me!


End file.
